The Love Strory Of Omega
by Lycacin
Summary: Kisah Luhan, laki-laki yang terlahir sebagai seorang Omega. Bagaimana kisah Luhan mencari Alpha yang akan menjadi mate-nya?/HunHan/Yaoi/Omegaverse. New chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Luhan, terlahir sebagai seorang _Omega_ membuatku sedikit risih. Oh ayolah.. ia seorang laki-laki yang terlahir sebagi _Omega_. Semua lelaki ingin menjadi seorang _Alpha_ —bukan? Seorang dominan, seorang _Top Class_ siapa yang tidak ingin? Sedangkan _Omega_ , hanyalah _Bottom tier_ yang ditakdirkan hanya untuk dibuahi. Rasanya harga dirinya hancur.

Sedari kecil ia selalu berharap menjadi seorang _Alpha_ dominan yang kuat. Namun harapannya hancur saat pengumuman tipe biologisnya tepat 2 hari setelah ulang tahunnya.

 **Nama : Xi Luhan**

 **Tipe Biologis : OMEGA +**

Entah aku harus bangga atau tidak, menjadi seorang Omega + yang langka. Tak ada yang dapat dibanggakan menjadi seorang _bottom tier_ menurutku. Menjadi seoranga _Omega_ hanyalah menunggu kedatangan _Alpha_ yang akan mengikatmu menjadi _matte_ -nya. Masa terburuk seorang _Omega_ adalah saat dia memasuki masa _In Heat_ , diamana dia tak bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk melakukan sex. Aku belum pernah mengalami masa _in heat_ , bahkan di usiaku yang menginjak 16. Masa _in heat_ pertama biasanya terjadi diantara umur 10 sampai 17 tahun. Ibuku bahkan selalu mewanti-wanti jikalau masa _in heat_ -ku tiba-tiba terjadi di keramaian. _Pheromones_ yang mengguar dari tubuh _Omega_ yang tengah dalam masa _in heat_ bisa membuat seorang _Alpha_ tergugah, yah bisa dikatakan _pheromones_ itu dapat merangsang _Alpha_.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di jenjang _Senior High School_. Mulai dari tahun pertama, kelas kami dipisah sesuai tipe biologisnya. Untuk tahun pertama sepertiku, kami diberi keleluasaan selama satu minggu untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah, dan selama satu minggu itu kami belum mendapat pemisahan kelas menurut tipe biologis masing-masing. Kami bahkan belum mengetahui tipe biologis orang lain. Kami hanya bisa saling kenal sebatas nama dan lainnya, tidak untuk masalah pribadi, yah semisal menanyakan tipe biologis. Pada jenjang _Senior High School_ lah kami biasanya mendapatkan _matte_ kami. Yah atau bisa dikatakan sebagai semi _matte_ , karena kami belum diperbolehkan untuk menandai _matte_ kami karena umur kami masih cukup munda.

 **.**

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

 **.**

Haaaahhh... akhirnya satu lagi hari yang aku habiskan menjadi seorang murid _Senior High School_. Rasanya masih tak percaya sekarang, aku sudah masuk tahun pertama disini. Huh.. ini hari ketiga aku sekolah disini, itu arinya tinggal tersisa empat hari lagi dari satu minggu hari pengenalan sekolah, dan lagi mulai minggu depan aku harus kembali beradaptasi dengan teman sekelasku yang lain.

" _Luhan-ah, kajja kita pergi ke kantin._ "

" _Em, ne._ "

Dia teman pertamaku saat aku masuk kelas ini. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia seorang laki-laki manis dan ramah, bersuara lembut dan juga pintar masak. Haah.. jika dia seorang _Omega_ , aku yakin _Alpha_ yang mendapatkannya adalah orang yang beruntung, dia tipe _Omega_ ideal.

" _Kau lihat Oh Sehun tadi? Kyaa dia benar-benar tampan, apalagi saat dia berkeringat dan lagi permainan basketnya benar-benar hebat."_

" _Kau benar, dia benar-benar terlihat tampan. Kyaaa dia adalh Alpha idaman.."_

" _Kau benar, seandainya dia adlah matte-ku. Kyaaaaa! Membayangkannya saja membuatku berdebar"_

" _Bla..bla..bla.."_

Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan mereka. Mereka hanyalah wanita penggosip dengan khayalan mereka yang kelewat tinggi. Entah kenapa wanita di sekolah ini selalu membicaran tentang Oh Sehun. Dia adalah _Alpha_ kelas atas. Dari mana aku tahu? Itu bukanlah rahasia bahwa Oh Sehun adalah seorang _Alpha_ unggul. Banyak _Omega_ yang menantikannya untuk menjadi _matte_ -nya. Entah apa yang mereka suka dari laki-laki dingin itu. Dia hanyalah laki-laki dingin yang sombong.

" _Kau ingin pesan apa Luhan-ah?"_

" _Ughh.. pesan paket A saja, aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar"_ Huhh.. kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan bergejolak. Ugh.. kepalaku terasa pusing..

 **...**

Luhan berjalan terburu buru menuju toilet. Rasa panas dan gejolak pada tubuhnya membuat kepalanya pusing. Rasa panas pada tubuhnya semakin menjadi, peluh bercucuran membasahi kemeja sekolahnya. Ia merasakan gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya. Dorongan aneh yang seakan membuatnya bergairah.

" _aahhh.. haaahh.. akhh.. kenapahh tubuhku terasa panashh.."_

Luhan mengusap mukanya kasar, menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel. Air dingin yang membasahi mukanya tak dapat mendingin tubuhnya. Luhan mulai mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa panas pada tubuhnya. Luhan hampir meloloskan kemeja putih itu dari tubhnya saat mendengar gebrakan keras dari belakang tubuhnya

BRAK

Pandangan Luhan teralih ke belakang tubuhnya. Siluet tubuh tingga di balik bilik kamar mandi terlihat. Matanya mulai kabur. Gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar bergairah. Luhan tak bergeming saat siluet itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Cengkraman erat Luhan rasakan pada bahunya. Tubuh tinggi di depannya perlahan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Wajah yang saling berdekatan, dan pangutan kasar yang dilakukan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi di depannya tak membuat Luhan melawan. Yang ia rasakan hanya keinginan yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman

" _Engghhh.. aahh.. nghh.."_ Lenguhan keras keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan saat sebuah ciuman lembut ia rasakan di perpotongan lehernya. Jilatan kecil semakin turun ke dadanya. Luhan menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tubuhnya menginginkan hal yang lebih bergairah. Luhan hampir terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang mulai lemas karena nikmat, sebelum tangan laki-laki di depannya menangkapnya.

PLUK

Sebuah jas terpasang di atas bahunya, menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Dengan kepala yang semakin berdenyut, Luhan mengankat kepalanya memandang wajah laki-laki di depanya. Ia mencoba memokuskan matanya untuk melihat siapa laki-laki di depannya ini

' **Oh Sehun'**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

 **.**

Ini masih prolog—mungkin, jadi saya membuatnya pendek. Untuk sumber-sumber tentang omegaverse ini, saya belum cantumkan link-nya, mungkin di chap depan saya cantumkan link-nya.

Silahkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

~oXXo~ _**..The Love Story Of Omega..**_ ~oXXo~

 **...**

' **Oh Sehun'**

Tubuh kecil Luhan terasa pas saat Sehun mengangkatnya. Sehun mencoba fokus saat aroma _Pheromones_ yang mengguar dari tubuh Luhan membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Walau aroma _Pheromones_ Luhan telah sedikit tersamar dengan aroma tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati kerumunan orang menuju ruang kesehatan. Antara memilih logika dan nafsunya Sehun semakin berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya. Tubuh Luhan yang terus bergerak gelisah dalam gendongannya, membuat Sehun hampir tak bisa menahan nafsunya.

" _Enghh.. hahh.. ahh.."_

" _Arghh.."_

Geraman kecil yang dikeluarkan Sehun saat dia tetap mempertahankan akal sehatnya. Sehun sedikit mencekram tubuh dalam gendongannya itu, nafsu yang mulai menguasainya membuat Sehun kembali berjalan dengan cepat meuju ruang kesehatan. Suara gebrakan keras yang keluar dari pintu yang Sehun tendang membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka

" _Saem.."_ Sehun berucap lirih sambil berjalan ke arah kasur rawat ruang kesehatan. Membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang terus bergerak gelisah dengan erangan dan lenguhan kecil yang dikeluarkannya. Sehun perlahan berjalan mundur, ia bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

" _Dia sedang dalam masa in heat-nya, syukurlah kau dapat membawanya kesini dan kau masih bisa mempertahankan akal sehatmu ketimbang nafsumu."_ Dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana saem penjaga ruang kesehatan dengan cekatan memeriksa Luhan. Tubuh Luhan mulai lumayan tenang saat saem menyuntikan sesuatu entah apa itu ke tubuh Luhan. Dia masih memperhatikan bagaimana wajah berpeluh itu hampir membuat nafsunya meraung, bagaimana tubuh yang mulai berhenti bergerak gelisah itu adalah tubuh yang tadi dijamahnya, tubuh yang hampir membuat nafsu menutupi seluruh akal sehatnya. Dia memperhatikan tubuh Luhan yang di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus.

* * *

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu semejak kejadian itu, keadaan Luhan mulai membaik. Masa _in heat_ -nya sudah selesai, hari ini ia kembali berangkat ke sekolah dengan sedikit petuah dari ibunya tentang ini itu, ibunya masih merasa takut dengan keadaan Luhan. Ibunya masih takut masa _in heat_ Luhan kembali terjadi tiba-tiba. Ck, ayolah masa _in heat_ tak akan terjadi kembali begitu cepat kan? Yang ia hawatirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana jika ia bertemu Oh Sehun. Orang yang entah bisa disebut menyelamatkan—atau memanaatkan, yang jelas ia pasti akan gugup berat jika ia berpapasan dengan makhluk satu itu, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika dalam ingatan Luhan dengan jelas ia meminta Sehun untuk menjamah tubuhnya—yah walau tidak secara gamblang. Jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang, ia pasti akan merasa ma—oh fuck, bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedari tadi iya fikirkan di otaknya tiba-tiba muncul 5 meter di depannya.

" _Putar arah Luhan!"_ Luhan bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri, sebari membalikan badanya. Berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa

" _Yo!"_ sapaan kecil yang berhasil menghentikan langkah tergesa-gesa Luhan. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya Sehun tidak membahas soal masa _in heat_ -nya yang—ya tuhan itu memalukan.

" _O-oh, ha-hai Sehun-ssi!?"_ Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun dengan keadaan gugup luar biasa.

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah tepat Luhan berdiri. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang ia rasa lucu. Tubuh yang bergerak gelisan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia tahu, Luhan sedang dalam keadaan gugup. Menggodanya sedikit tak apa kan. Pemikiran jahil terlintas di otaknya. Perlahan Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Luhan secara refleks bergerak mundur menjauhi Sehun.

" _Aromaku masih tertinngal di tubuhmu. Dengan begini, tak akan ada Alpha lain yang berani mendekatimu"_ Bisikan kecil yang dikeluarkan Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan, dengan sedikit hembuhsan kecil diakhir, yang membuat tubuh Luhan merinding geli. Seringaian kecil tercipta di bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan berjalan mundur dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sehun, Luhan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sehun.

 **...**

Luhan tengah uring-uringan sekarang, maslahnya ia belum tahu letak kelasnya dimana. Ugh, ini karena ia tak mengikuti hari penutupan pelaksanaan pengenalan sekolah.

" _Hei..! kau mencari sesuatu?"_ Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya—yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu—saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Luhan menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang tubuhnya. Menemukan laki-laki bertubuh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang ramah—tampan. Senyumnya mulai meluntur saat dengan samar laki-laki itu mencium sesuatu

" _Oh Sehun"_ Gumaman kecil yang diucapkannya membuat Luhan bertanya

" _Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"_ Luhan bertanya dengan heran.

" _Tidak. Kau mencari kelasmu? Mari aku antar"_ Luhan dengan sedikit ragu mengikuti langkah laki-laki di depannya. _"Kau pasti tidak masuk saat acara penutupan. Itu adalah hal yang lumayan seru jika kau ingin tahu."_ Luhan hanya membalas ucapan laki-laki itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis. _"Oh ya, kita melupakan satu hal. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"_ dengan ragu Luhan menerima uluran tangan laki-laki di depannya.

" _Xi Luhan"_

 **...**

" _Luhan-ah gwenchana?"_ Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya langsung ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo menuju bangkun kosong di belakang. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dengan cepat. Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan senyum maklum. Tapi eh, Kyungsoo sekelas dengannya, berarti..

" _Kau juga seorang Omega?"_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia malah balik bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap

" _Tak mungkin kan jika aku seorang Alpha dan masuk kelas Omega?"_ Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Huh, akhirnya di hari pertama ia masuk ke kelas _Omega_ , Kyungsoo kembali menjadi teman pertama untuknya.

" _Hallo, aku masih di sini"_ Luhan memandang ke arah samping tubuhnya. Memandang heran seorang namja mungil lainnya yang memasang senyum kelewat semangat.

" _Ah ya, aku lupa. Luhan-ah ini Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun ini Luhan, Xi Luhan."_ Luhan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Senyum manis tersampir di bibir tipis Luhan. Baekhyun adalah seorang namja manis pecinta musik, dai banyak bercerita tentang pengalaman dirinya dalam hal musik, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling bertukar cerita. Termasuk Luhan yang menceritakan pengalaman _in heat_ pertamanya, termasuk kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan Oh Sehun.

" _Waa, jadi benar dengan gosip yang beredar itu, bahwa Oh Sehun memangku seseorang yang hampir telajang menuju ruang kesehatan."_ Baekhyun dengan antusias menceritakan tentang gosip yang ia dengar. Dan Luhan menanggapinya dengan syok. Apalagi Oh Sehun itu orang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Ugh, bisa mati dia jika satu sekolah tahu bahwa yang dipangku Oh Sehun itu dirinya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini.

" _Eh Luhan-ah, minggu depan sekolah mengadakan karya wisata di Pulau Jeju. Berhubung kita masih kelas tahu pertama, sekolah mengadakan karya wisata ini sebagai ajang mendekatkan diri"_ Luhan menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

* * *

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

* * *

" _Hwaa.. Pulau Jejuuuu.."_ Luhan berseru senang saat bis mereka tiba di Pulau Jeju. Perjalan yang melelahkan terbayar dengan pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya, karena penginapan mereka dekat dengan pantai. Luhan berjalan riang dengan koper kecil yan ditariknya. _"Kyungsoo-ah! Baekhyun-ah! Kita harus ke pantai nanti sore, bukan kah jadwal kegiatan sekoalh dimulai besok?"_ Dengan antusias Luhan bertanya penuh harap ke arah dua temannya yang memandangya dengan senyum riang.

" _Um, tapi kita harus berkumpul dulu di lobi untuk pembagian kunci kamar"_ Kyungsoo berseru sembari berjalan mendahului kedua temannya

" _Eh kalian tahu, bahwa urutan kamar kita dipilih secara acak!?"_ Luhan dan Kyungsoo memandang bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

" _Emm.. maksudnya?"_

" _Maksudnya kita bisa saja memiliki kamar bersebelahan dengan kamar para Alpha. Jadi kita tidak selalu berkumpul dengan para Omega lain."_ Baekhyun berseru dengan sedikit giramg. Yang haya di angguki kecil oleh kedua sahabatnya

 **...**

" _Ini kamar kita, 1213."_ Kyungsoo berseru sembari menggesek kartu kunci kamar.

" _Hah, aku tak sabar untuk mandi dan pergi ke pantai"_ Baekhyun berseru semangat yang diangguki Luhan dengan tak kalah semangatnya

" _Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"_ Luhan berseru sembari membenarkan letak tas selempangannya

" _Ya! Aku yang akan mandi lebih dulu!"_ Baekhyun menyahuti sebari menatap tajam Luhan

" _Kau harus mengalah kepada yang lebih tua, jadi biarkan aku mandi terlebih dulu yah dongsaeng..!"_ Luhan berucap dengan tawa kecil sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun

" _Hei, kita hanya berbeda bulan saja. Jadi aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"_ Baekhyun menjawab dengan tegas

" _Aku!"_

" _Aku!"_

" _Ak—matilah akuu!"_ Luhan berseru panik sebari membalikan badanya dentergesa-gesa, membuat kedua sahabatnya memandangya heran. Dari tadi Luhan masih ribut mempermasalahkan siapa yang akan mandi terlebih dulu, tapi sekarang ia berseru panik sambil membalik tubuhnya dan seakan berusaha untuk laari dari seseuatu

" _Lu—"_

"Luhan!" Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh suara lain di belakang mereka. Dengn serempak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalikan tubuh mereka tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang memandang heran ke arah tiga orang laki-laki tinggi beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tidak dengan Baekhyun yang seakan berusaha untuk tidak teriak karena melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang bergeming ditempatnya tanpa menjawab sapaan orang dibelakangnya

" _Luhan-ah gwenchana?"_ Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Luhan lembut dan seakan menyuruh Luhan untuk berbalik dan menyapa balik pria tinggi berambut hitan dan berkulit tan di deapn mereka

" _O-oh, hai Jongin"_ Luhan dengan gugup berbalik badan dan membalas sapaan Jongin sembari melambaikan tangannya kaku. Luhan berusaah untuk mengabaikan laki-laki lain di sebelah Jongin yang entah mengapa ia rasa laki-laki itu terus memandannya dengan intens.

" _Oh, ini kamar kalian? 1213? Kebetulan ini kamar kami 1212."_ Jongin berseru ramah sembari menunjuk pintu tepat di sampingnya.

" _Hehe.. iya, kebetulan sekali"_ Luhan menjawabnya dengan tawa garing yang sarat akan kesan gugup.

" _Baiklah, kami duluan"_ Jongin berseru sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi memasuki kamarnya. Luhan juga buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar saat Kyungsoo membuka kamar mereka.

" _Hei, ada apa dengan mu Lu? Kau seperti menghindari sesuatu tadi?"_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa. Tapi tak beberapa lama senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya saat memandang Luhan yang tak hentinya terus berguling di atas ranjang single miliknya. _"Kau takut bertemu Sehun yahh!?"_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggodanya. Membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang kesal ke arah Baekhyun. _"Apa kau tadi lihat bagaimana Sehun memandangmu!?"_ Baekhyun kembali berseru menggoda Luhan yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Luhan.

" _Yak! Baekhyun centil, berhenti memasang wajah itu!"_ dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Luhan yang uring-uringan sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan senyum kecil memandang kelakuan dua sahabatnya

 **...**

" _Hahh.. kenyangnyaa.. setelah bermain di pantai berjam-jam lalu makan malam, energiku langsung terisi penuh. Huh tapi kenapa sekarang kita harus tidur, bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk tidur, ini masih pukul 9.23"_ Baekhyun berseru sembari memandang kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur masing-masing. Sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di atas kepala Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia membawa sebuah botol kong ke arah lantai kamar. _"Hei, ayo bermain 'Dare or Dare'."_

" _Ha? Dare or Dare, bukannya Truth or Dare?"_ Kyungsoo berseru heran dengan ide yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Dan hanya dijawab dengan seringaian kecil dari Baekhyun

" _Emm, supaya lebih menantang. Jadi kita main DoD, yang menolak perintah harus memakai rok seharian penuh esok hari, bagaimna?."_ Baekhyun memandang Luhan yang menatap horor ke arahnya. _"Wae? Kau takut Luhanie?"_ Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada manja seakan mengejek ke arah Luhan yang mulai menatap geram ke arahnya

" _Baik aku ikut"_ dengan tegas Luhan mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun, dan turun dari ranjangnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa menolaknya juga turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Permainan pun dimuali dimana mereka terus melakukan kegilaan-kegilaan. Sampai akhirnya saat Baekhyun memutar botol dan mengarah pada Luhan, ia memandang Luhan dengan seringaian kecilnya. Memandang ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung rapih di dekat meja nakas. 10.09. Luhan yang melihat seringaian Baekhyun mulai resah pasti anak ini merencanakan sesuatu yang licik.

" _Luhanie, pergi ke kamar Sehun dan ambil salah satu boxernya!"_

" _KAU GILA?"_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

* * *

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena update-nya telat. Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi yang ngak bisa saja jelaskan, jadi saya mohon maaf. Ini sudah saya buat lumayan panjang untuk permintaan maaf saya. Dan saya mau minta saran kalian apa saya harus memperjelas bagian KaiSoo dan ChanBaek, yah bisa dibilang mereka juga mendapat bagian penting dari ff ini atau mereka cuma sekedar tambahan? Mohon saran kalian. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review/follow/fav fic ini, terima kasih juga untuk saran kalian. Maaf saya ngak bisa bales review kalian, ini saya ketik terburu-buru. Maaf juga jiga banyak typo. Akhir kata..

Silahkan review!


	3. Chapter 3

~oXXo~ _**..The Love Story Of Omega..**_ ~oXXo~

 **...**

" _Luhanie, pergi ke kamar Sehun dan ambil salah satu boxernya!"_

" _KAU GILA?"_ Luhan menatap horor Baekhyun yang tengah menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. _"Aku tidak mau!"_ Luhan kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Oh yang benar saja dia harus pergi ke kamar orang yang paling ia hindari sekarang, dan lagi mengambil benda laknat itu, Baekhyun kira ia seorang maniak

" _Kalo begitu, jangan lupa besok gunakan rok, SEHARIAN!"_ Baekhyun berseru ringan sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Luhan yang terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan jika besok ia harus menggunakan rok. Uwaa, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya merinding jijik.

" _Argh, baiklah aku lakukan"_ Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal. Huh dasar centil kenapa tidak dia saja yang pergi ke kamar sebelah dan mengambil boxer si manusia tiang Chanyeol—orang yang paling sering Bakhyun ceritakan sebagai _Alpha_ idamannya. Ugh, bagaimana caranya ia meminta benda laknat—boxer—pada Sehun

' _Sehun-ssi, boleh aku pinjam boxermu'_ Ok, pernyataan itu tidak lucu untuk diucapkan. Dan lagi si manusia satu itu akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

' _Sehun-ssi, aku ingin mengambil boxermua, tak apa kan?'_ Ugh, itu terdengar seperti seorang murahan

' _YA! Sehun-ssi, berikan boxermu padaku!'_ Oh, ayolah itu seperti dirinya yang seorang maniak.

' _Sehun-ssi—_ Argh, sudahlah memikirkan kata-kata menjijikan itu membuatnya merinding tak karuan.

CLEK

" _Eh, Jongin-ah"_ entah keberuntungan atau bukan saat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang juga sepertinya akan pergi meninggal kamar mereka itu artinya ia bisa dengan leluasa menjelajahi kamar kos—eh, tapi ia tak melihat Sehun. Kemungkinan besar Sehun masih di dalam. Huh, kenapa bukan Sehun saja sih yang keluar dari kamar mereka.

" _Oh, hei Luhan? Mau pergi keluar?"_ Jongin bertanya sembari menunjuk ke arah lorong menuju lift. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil. _"Kalau begitu akau pergi dulu"_ Jongin berseru sembari berjalan pelan menuju lift.

" _Jongin-ah!"_ Luhan berseru spontan saat Jongin dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh. Jongin berbalik menatap heran Luhan yang tadi memanggilnya. Melihat Luhan yang hanya bergerak gelisah dengan mulut yang membuka dan menutup seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu tetapi ragu. _"Em, aku hanya ingin meminjam charger, handphoneku mati dan aku tak membawa chargerku.. boleh aku pinjam?"_ Luhan bertanya dengan wajah sedikit ragu.

" _Ah, miliki masih aku pakai. Mungkin milik Chanyeol hyung bisa kau pinjam"_ Jongin berucap sembari menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Miliku aku simpan di atas nakas di samping ranjang Sehun"_

" _Baiklah, biar aku ambilkan"_ Jongin berucap sebari beralalu menuju pintu kamarnya. Jongin akan melangkah masuk kedalam sebelum Luhan menahan tangannya. Jongin menatap heran kearah Luhan yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan dipaksakan.

" _Biar aku saja, bukannya kalian akan pergi keluar"_ Jongin awalnya ragu, tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang berusaha meyakinkan membuat ia mengizinkan Luhan. Senyum jahil tersampir di bibirnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

" _Ku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu ya.. Sehun sedang tidur. Tapi jika kau menginginkannya, kau bisa membangunkannya"_ Jongin berucap dengan nada menggoda yang diikuti tawa keras. Membuat wajah Luhan membatu dan memerah seketika.

" _Mungkin Sehun menyukai Omega yang liar"_ Chanyeol menambahkan, membuat wajah Luhan benar-benar merah. Mereka berdua benar-benar tertawa puas melihat wajah Luhan. _"Kkk~ maaf-maaf, kami akan pergi sekarang. Selamat malam Luhan, dan jangan terlalu lelah.."_ Chanyeol berucap dengan tawa yang berusaha ditahannya, sambil berlalu menuju lift.

Luhan menenangkan dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdebar dengan cepat kala ia mulai berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Sehun. Kamar ini gelap, hanya satu lampu tidur disamping ranjang Sehun yang masih menyala. Dengan penerangan seadanya, Luhan berjalan pelan mencari benda laknat yang dicarinya. _"Ugh, dimana sih dia menyimpannya!?"_ Luhan berucap pelan sembari matanya terus menatap setiap sudut kamar, dan pandangannya jatuh ke arah tas yang di simpan di dekat ranjang Sehun yang ia yakini sebagai tas milik Sehun. Ia mulai membuka tas itu dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Entah karena terlalu gugup atau apa, tangan Luhan tiba-tiba terjepit resleting tas Sehun _"Aww.."_ Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya saat ringisan keluar dari mulutnya. Memandang ke arah tempat tidur Sehun, memastikan pemilik tas yang tengah dijamahnya masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. _"Ini dia.."_ Luhan berseru girang dengan suara pelan, saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Boxer abu-abu polos dengan garis hitam di bagian atasnya. Ia kembali merapikan tas Sehun dan memastikan semuanya sama seperti semula. Ia mulai bangun dari duduknya, dan berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju pintu. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya tanpa ketahu—

SRET

—an. Sehun menarik Luhan yang hendak berjalan menjauh menuju pintu, dan membantingnya di atas ranjangnya, menindih Luhan dengan setengah badannya.

" _Apa yang dilakukan seorang Omega di kamar seorang Alpha malam-malam"_ Luhan mulai gugup, ia bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun, saat Sehun terus menatapnya dengan intens. Luhan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang seakan tengah menelanjangi dirinya. Sehun masih tetap menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan masih menatap wajah Luhan yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

" _A-aku hanya ingin meminjam charger"_ Luhan menjawab dengan pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengan menahan tawanya. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih memegang boxer yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya. Luhan gelagapan saat mengetahui Sehun memergokinya mengambil boxer milik Sehun. Ia pastikan Sehun menganggap dirinya seorang maniak.

" _Kau yakin hanya meminjam charger?"_ Sehun berucap sembari menatap Luhan geli. Luhan benar-benar dilanda rasa malu yang amat sangat. Ugh, ini semua gara-gara ide gila si centil Bakhyun. Awas saja ia akan balas dendam, jika terjadi 'sesuatu' hal malam ini. _"Atau kau ingin melanjutkan apa yang tertunda saat di toilet waktu itu..?"_ Blush. Wajah Luhan benar-benar terasa panas. Wajah Sehun bergerak mendekatinya, semakin dekat menuju telinganya. _"Kau diam, berarti aku anggap iya"_ Nada yang Sehun gunakan terasa sensual menurut Luhan, dan tubuh Luhan terasa kaku saat merasakan benda basah bermain di lehernya. Luhan tidak bisa bergeming, bahkan tak menolak saat Sehun bermain menjilati lehernya dengan sensual. Otaknya terasa blank seketika.

" _Enghh.."_ dan akal sehatnya kembali menghampiri saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang bermain pada pusat sensitifnya. Remasan kecil dirasakan Luhan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas mendadak, rasa nikmat yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Ia hendak protes saat tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya dan mencumbunya dengan basah dan dalam. Luhan benar-benar terbuai, nafsunya hampir menutupi seluruh akal sehatnya, sebelum—

" _Sehun, aku lupa kau ingin membeli ap—pa"_ Suara pintu yang terbuka serta suara seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Chanyeol, menarik kembali akal sehatnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam karena terbuai nikmat, terbuka dengan spontan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauhi tubunya. Bangkit dengan cepat dan memandang ke arah pintu dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol yang hanya memandang dengan wajah bodoh mereka ke arah ranjang dimana Sehun dan Luhan dalam satu tempat yang sama sehabis bercumbu panas. Luhan dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjang.

" _Luhan, kau melupakan sesuatu"_ Sehun berujar sembari mengacungkan boxer ditangannya. Luhan yang berbalik ke arah Sehun kembali merasa wajahnya panas melihat Sehun yang mengacungkan boxer abu-abu itu disertai senyum miring Sehun. Luhan berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya laknat itu.

" _Yo!"_ Sapaan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dan Chanyeol dari keterkejutan mereka. Chanyeol yang pertama sadar, dengan cepat ia mendekati Sehun yang tengah bersandar di atas kasurnya.

" _Kau mencumbunya?"_ Chanyeol bertanya, memastikan kembali apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. _"Kau sudah gila, kau bahkan menyentuh bagian paling berharganya, daebak!"_ Chanyeol berseru dengan kelewat semangat, sementara Jongin masih tetap memasang wajah bodohnya.

 **...**

Luhan berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran. Gila.. gila.. ia benar benar akan gila sekarang. Sudah malu ia dengan kejadian di teoilet waktu itu dan sekarang ia di cumbu dan bahkan di raba, di depan orang lain pula. Ya tuhan apa salahnya hingga ia mendapan musibah seperti ini.

CLEK

" _Hei Lu, mana bar—"_ perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Luhan berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mereka, berbaring dengan kasar pada ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" _Aaaaa! AKU BISA GILA!"_ teriakan Luhan yang terdengar di balik selimutnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu. Baekhyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan kembali asyik dengan _smartphone_ nya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Ia berjalan menuju saklar lampu, mematikan lampu utama membuat kamar berubah gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang masih menyala di samping masing-masing ranjang mereka.

Di kamarnya Sehun yang hendak kembali tertidur, tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan Luhan tepat di samping kamarnya.

* * *

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

* * *

" _Jadwal hari ini adalah menjelajah. Peraturannya cukup mudah, kumpulkan bendera merah sebanyak munkin. Kami menyebarnya di dalam hutan itu, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kami juga sudah menempel anak panah untuk menuntun kalian menuju jalan keluar dari hutan. Ingat tidak boleh jauh dari kelomok kalian, dan ikuti anak panahnya!"_ Arahan guru pembimbing tentang kegiatan mereka hari ini sedikit membuat Luhan bosan. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil mendengarkan celotehan guru pembimbingnya. _"Kelompok yang dapat mengumpulkan bendera terbanyak akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah"_ rasa bosan Luhan tiba-tiba hilang saat mendengar kata 'hadiah'. _"Semuanya harus berkumpul kembali sebelum jam 3. Baiklah pencarian dimulai!"_

 **...**

" _Menurut kalian apa hadiah yang akan diberikan?"_ Luhan bertanya antusias sembari memainkan bendera merah yang baru didapatnya. Kaos _baby blue_ bergaris abu dengan celana putih selutut, ditambah _sneakers_ abu serta ransel _dark blue_ kecil yang digendongnya menambah kesan lucu pada Luhan.

" _Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Lagian ini hanya permainan Luhan. Permainan membosankan lebih tepatnya"_ Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Menurutnya ini hanyalah permainan anak kecil yang sangat membosankan. Yang benar saja, pergi menjelajah ke dalam hutan hanya untuk mencari sebuah bendera.

" _Dan kita juga baru mendapat satu bendera, sedangkan waktu permainan tinggal 30 menit lagi"_ Kyungsoo menambahkan sebari melirik jam tangannya.

" _Eh, benarkah? Aku rasa kita baru memulai permainan"_

" _Kita sudah mencari lebih dari satu jam Luhan"_ Kyungsoo mengoreksi ucapan Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan pelan mendahului kedua sahabatnya. Huh, waktu tinggal 30 menit lagi tapi dia baru mendapat satu bendera. Ugh, padahal dia berharap memenangkan permainan ini. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati sembari menendang kerikil kecil di depannya. Mata Luhan memandang sekeling berharap menemukan bendera merah lainnya. Luhan memandang lesu saat tak menemukan benda yang diinginkannya itu. Huh, mungkin ia memang tidak bisa menang, tapi...

" _Benderanya!"_ Luhan berseru senang sembari menunjuk ke arah samping mereka. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah bendera itu.

" _Hei.. Luhan! Panahnya mengarah ke depan bukan kesana!"_ Baekhyun berseru dengan sedikit berteriak saat Luhan berjalan semakin menjauh ke arah barat. Dan Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas kasar saat melihat Luhan hanya menlambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikan badannya, dan berjalan terus menjauhi mereka menuju bender merah yang menggatung di sebuah dahan pohon.

" _Sudahlah Baek, Luhan tak akan mendengarmu jika dia sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri"_ Kyungsoo berucap sembari menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun yang masih asyik menggerutu tentang sikap Luhan.

Luhan terus berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya menuju pohon dimana bendera merah incarannya digantung. Ia sedikit kesusahan saat berusaha menggabil bendera yang digantung terlalu tinggi—menurutnya. Ia terus berusaha dengan berjinjit meraih bendera merah itu, dan HUP. Ia mendapatkannya, tapi keseimbangannya tak bisa ia tahan saat ia menginjak batu yang lumayan besar membuat tubuhnya oleng dan—

" _Hyaaa!"_

 **...**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunggu Luhan mulai kesal juga saat Luhan tak kunjung kembali. Mereka melirik Luhan yang masih bersusah payah mengambil bendera yang menggantung di pohon di balik sela-sela pohon dan semak-semak. Memang jarak Luhan berdiri dengan mereka sedikit jauh, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat Luhan dari arah sini

" _Iss.. anak itu, aku mulai kesal. Aku seret dia kemar—_

" _Hyaaa!"_

" _LUHAN!"_ Baekhyun yang awalnya menggerutu dan akan berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk menyeretnya kembali berseru panik saat mendengar teriakan Luhan dan dengan jelas ia melihat saat Luhan terjatuh kedalam jurang di sampingnya. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali berlari menghampiri tempat Luhan sambil berteriak panik. Baekhyun menyusulnya dengan tak kalah paniknya.

 **...**

" _Hyaaa!"_ tubuh Luhan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang lumayan dalam. Tubuhnya berguling dengan cepat dan kasar.

Bruk

Tubuh Luhan berhenti berguling tepat di depan sebuah sungai. Luhan meringis saat ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Membenahi bajunya yang kotor dengan daun-daun kering yang menempel di tubuh dan baju Luhan. Mengecek tubuhnya apakah ada yang terluka, dan Luhan meringis perih saat lututnya terluka, juga tangan kanan luhan yang lecet. Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati sungai di depannya, mencopot tas dan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya tepat disamping tubuhnya. Ia membasuh lukanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, sesekali ia meringis perih saat ia membasuh lukanya itu. Sedikit menggosoknya pelan saat membersihkan tanah yang menempel di lukanya.

" _Akh.. iss, kenapa juga aku harus jatuh"_ Luhann membersihkan lukanya dengan ringisan perih dan tubuhnya yang bergerak saat ia menahan sakit. Tak sengaja tubuhnya menyenggol sepatu yang ia simpan di samping tubuhnya, membuat sebelah sepatunya terjatuh kedalam sungai dan mulai bergerak menjauh terbawa air. _"Ya.. ya.."_ Luhan berseru panik melihat sepatunya yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Ia berusaha meraih sepatunya tapi percuma sepatunya semakin bergerak menjauh. Dengan perasaan takut dan bingung antara mengambil sepatunya itu atau membiarkannya hayut Luhan bergerak gelisah, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengambil sepatunya. Dengan ragu ia masuk kedalam sungai dan mencoba meraih sepatunya. Kakinya yang terus berjalan pelan semakin masuk kedalam sungai, dan ia bisa meraih sepatunya, tapi—

" _HWAAA!"_ Kaki Luhan tidak lagi dapat berpijak pada dasar sungai. Luhan bergerak dengan kasar mencoba tetap di permukaan, tangannya yang bergerak asal mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pegang sebagai pertahanan. _"Tolong.. blubuk.. blubuk.. tolo.. blubuk.. long.. blubuk.."_ tubuh Luhan yang tadinya bergerak kasar, mulai melemas. Dada Luhan terasa panas saat merasakan air yang seakan mengisi penuh paru-parunya, tubuh yang tadinya ia rasa berat saat dalam air mulai terasa ringan. Kesadarannya hampir hilang _'Tolong selamatnkan aku..!'_ Luhan ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu. Tapi tubuhnya lemas, pita suaranya seakan tak berfungsi. Matanya mulai terasa berat...

Byurr

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara air.. seseorang melompat kedalam sungai. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan samar. Seseorang menariknya _'Tuhan masih menyayangiku'_ Luhan berseru pelan dalam hati. ' _Siapa dia? Siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Se...'_ Semuanya menjadi gelap. Kesadaran Luhan benar-benar telah hilang.

 **...**

" _Ku dengar sekolah akan membuat peraturan baru tentang pengikatan mate"_ Chanyeol berseru sembari memandang kedua sahabatnya. Jongin menatap penuh tanya sedangkan Sehun hanya mengucapkan kata 'Hn' sebagai balasan. _"Hm, yang ku dengar bahwa kita diperbolehkan untuk mengikat mate kita saat kita menginjak tingkat tiga"_ Chanyeol terus berceloteh tentang ini itu dengan antusias, Jongin sesekali membalas celotehan Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengarkan celotehan keduanya dengan tanggapan singkat.

" _Ugh, walaupun peraturan itu dikeluarkan tidak berpengaruh padaku, aku bahkan belum mendapat seseorang yang akan aku jadikan mate"_ Jongin berucap lesu yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba mata keduanya tertuju pada Sehun yang malah asyik bermain _smartphone_ dengan santai. Merasa diperhatikan, mata Sehun beralih menatap keduanya.

" _Apa?"_ Sehun bertanya acuh. Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar. Keduanya menghela nafas kasar.

" _Huh, kau setidakya sudah punya 'calon' mate. Kau telah menandai 'daerah kekuasaanmu' pada tubuh Luhan"_ Jongin berucap sembari menunjuk wajah Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan angkatan bahu acuh.

" _Kalau begitu lakukan saja seperti yang kulakukan"_ Sehun membalas sembari menepuk bahu kedua temannya itu dengan prihatin dan kekehan kecil yang mengejek.

" _Ya! Kau mengejek ka—"_

" _ **Hyaaa!"**_

" _ **LUHAN!"**_

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara teriakan. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari sumber suara. Sehun yang pertama bereaksi, ia berlari mencari sumber suara. Jongin dan Chanyeol bergegas menyusul Sehun yang muali menjauh. Sehun menajamkan penciumnya, mencoba mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang masih bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya. Mencoba mencari sosok calon _mate_ nya dengan aroma tubuhnya. Karena hanya seorang _Alpha_ yang dapan mencium bau seorang _Omega_. Dan mata Sehun tertuju pada jurang tepat disamping tubuhnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma Luhan ada di bawah sana. Dengan tanpa berfikir panjang, ia meluncur turun ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam itu.

" _YA! OH SEHUN!"_ Jongin dan Chanyeol berseru panik saat Sehun turun kedalam jurang disamping mereka. Hari mulai gelap jika mereka menyusul Sehun, tidak akan sempat untuk meminta bantuan kepada guru pembimbing mereka. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk pergi mencari pertolongan untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

 **...**

Sehun meluncur sempurna ke dalam jurang. Tubuhnya berhenti dan mendarat sempurna dibawah jurang tanpa sebuah luka. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kentara sekali jika ia sedang panik, walau wajahnya masih menunjukan ekspresi tenang. Ia mulai kembali menajamkan indra penciumannya dan juga penglihatannya. Menyusri hutan itu dan berjalan menuju ke arah sungai.

" _Tolong.. blubuk.. blubuk.. tolo.. blubuk.. long.. blubuk.."_ Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara seseorang yang tengah dicarinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sungai menyusuri sungai itu untuk mencari sosok Luhan. Dan matanya tertuju pada tubuh Luhan yang muali bergerak lemas di dalam air. Jaket yang dipegang di tangan kanannya ia buang begitu saja di sisi sungai, dan dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam air.

" _Luhan! Bertahanlah Luhan!"_ ia berenang dengan cepat ke arah Luhan dan menarik tubuh yang sudah benar-benar lemas itu kedalam dekapannya dan membawanya ke sisi sungai. Ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, menepuk pelan pipi Luhan. Tapi tak ada reaksi sedikit pun. Ia menekan dada Luhan mencoba mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi dada Luhan. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, memberikan sebuah nafas buatan dan kembali mengulangi hal itu berulang kali, hingga..

" _Ukhh.."_ Luhan terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Sehun sedikit berfas lega, walau Luhan masih lemas dan tak sadarkan diri tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi dada Luhan yang bisa saja menghambat atau bahkan menghentikan pernapasan Luhan.

Langit mulai berubah kemerahan. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Dengan cepat Sehun menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada tubuh Luhan dan mengendong Luhan pada punggungnya. Sehun melirik dengan sedikit ragu ke arah depannya, pasalnya ia tidak tahu jalan untuk kembali ke hotel, dan lagi hari sudah benar-benar gelap. _"Ini tidak akan sempat"_ Sehun berucap pelan. Dengan cepat ia berajalan menyusuri sungai, masuk ke dalam hutan yang dirasanya aman untuk berteduh dan bermalam. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang tubuhnya, melihat apakah Luhan sadar atau tidak. Tiba-tiba langkah Sehun terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah gubuk kecil yang dirasanya cocok unuk ia bermalam dengan Luhan malam ini.

" _Eghh.. hahh.."_ Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun membaring tubuh Luhan saat mereka telah memasuki gubuk kecil tadi. Wajah Luhan terlihat memerah dengan tubuh yang bergerak gelisah seperti mencari kehangatan. Dengan pelan Sehun menempelkan tangannya di dahi Luhan, dan ia begitu terkejut saat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang terasa panas.

" _Kau demam"_ Sehun kalang kabut bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat demam Luhan turun, dan matanya tertuju pada kaos yang dikenakan Luhan dengan cepat ia menanggalkan kaos itu dari tubuh Luhan sembari berucap kata 'maaf' dengan pelan, dan tinggalah Luhan yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya. Sehun masih ingat cara alami menurunkan suhu tubuh, adalah dengan saling berbagi suhu tubuh dengan saling berpelukan. Ia juga membuka kaos yang dipakainya, menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan memrluk tubuh Luhan erat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat tubuh atas keduanya yang telanjang saling bersentuhan menghantarkan aliran-aliran listrik kecil yang seakan menyengat tubuh Sehun. Memandang wajah Luhan yang masih belum tersadar. Wajah manis Luhan yang seakan membuat hatinya menghangat, bibir pink yang seakan memanggilnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengikis jarak diantara wajah mereka, dan Sehun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil, ciuman lembut yang membuat hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar secara tak karuan.

" _Jadilah mateku Luhan"_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

...

 _ **The Love Story Of Omega**_

...

~oXo~ **Lyca** ~oXo~

* * *

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri semuaaaa! *bagi yang merayakan

Maaf saya telat updatenya menjelang hari raya saya benar-benar sibuk. Saya ngak bisa komen apa-apa, yang pasti saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang udah review/fav/follow. Saya ucapkan banyaaak terima kasih, dan saya ucapkan selamat datang untuk pembaca baru. Oh, dan juga buat pembaca dari Malaysia yang udah nyempetin baca fic saya, selamat datang. Saya terharu :')

Maaf yah jika masih banyak typo, saya sedang malas untuk edit ulang :') Akhir kata..

Silahkan review!


End file.
